


Afterlife

by strawberricreme



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricreme/pseuds/strawberricreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there an Afterlife? And if so, will you be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

After what had happened to Vanessa, Dorian always had the thought of a "better place" in his head. He felt slightly guilty about telling her about the place. He averted his gaze towards John, tilting his head slightly he tapped him. "John, where do people go when they die?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

John looked at the DRN model with slight confusion on his face. He didn't expect Dorian to know about such a topic. Or even care, with him being synthetic and all. How did he find this out anyway? Oh whatever, answering his question wouldn't hurt...right?

He opened his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and sigh. "Uhm..." He paused and shook his head again. Trying to find the right words to say and how to explain it. "Good people go to heaven when they die.... " He bit his lip in thought, it was a bit more complicated than that, but he didn't want to make it overly complicated for the synthetic. It'd probably blow one of Dorian's circuits or something. "I hope that's a good explanation for you." He quickly looked at Dorian. "Or, is there something specific you want to know about?"

Dorian looked at John and his face beamed with happiness. "It's just that, if you're going there one day...can I come with you? I mean just think about it! Me and you, best buds in the afterlife! Oh man, it'll be so fun and-" 

John shook his head slightly as Dorian talked. Dorian was a robot, a synthetic being made only to feel. He highly doubted that him and Dorian would ever meet if he died. He blinked back some tears and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his arm.

Dorian noticed John tearing up a bit and tapped him on the shoulder. "A-are you okay?" He asked, some heavy worry in his voice.

"Dorian..." John paused as he tried to think of something to say. "Promise me that through out this partnership, we'll act as if each day is our last." He looked at him and smiled. "Promise?"

A smile appeared on Dorian's face as he nodded. "Promise."


End file.
